Peace and Quiet
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Zhane has a chat to a very old friend. Set just after Zhane's Destiny.


__

Disclaimer: Not sure who owns them, but it isn't me. This is a little idea I got while working with Daylight on Forever Friends (please read!). This is set at the end of Zhane's Destiny in PRiS. And in my little mind, like a lot of other writers – Phantom Ranger is actually a very familiar face. Please, enjoy. Mouse, April 2003.

****

Peace and Quiet.

By Mouse

Zhane watched his friend's teleport away with a heavy heart. A hand gently rested on his shoulder and he turned to see Kinwon standing next to him.

"You can still go with them Zhane, we'll understand." Zhane shook his head and smiled slightly.   
"It's okay. You need me here. Andros will be fine without me for a little while. Now, let's get going shall we?" He deliberately kept his tone light and friendly, not letting on how the departure of his best friend and the other rangers was affecting him. Kinwon smiled and nodded, leading Zhane back into the underground complex, towards where the ships were stored in the underground hanger. They had finished loading and were about to leave for the next planet they were going to hide on. The small band of refugee's from KO35 were a link to Zhane's past that he felt he had to familiarise himself with again. He'd lost so much over the last two years in hypersleep. He gave a soft sigh as he entered the lead ship, heading towards the quarters they had assigned him. He needed to reconnect with his past on KO35 and Andros wasn't enough to do that with any more. And besides, he also had to sort out his feelings for Astronema. He still hadn't confided in anyone about their abortive date, he felt guilty enough as it was after almost causing the rangers to loose that fight with the Horror Bull. Getting out of his coverall's he lay down on the bed, suddenly very tired. The fight with Darkonda earlier that day had taken more out of him than he had admitted to even himself. Suddenly he felt a familiar presence in his mind and he smiled. _*Please look after yourself Zhane, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you again.* _Zhane gave a tiny laugh and sent back _*This from the guy that never knows when to quit and usually ended up in the infirmary more than me. Don't worry Andros, I'll be okay. I just need some time to go over everything that's happened to me. Plus, they really do need me here. I'm never going to abandon you, you know that.* _He could feel a wave of love, friendship and support from his best friend. _*I know. I'll see you soon okay? *_ The last was sent with a hopeful feeling and Zhane grinned in the privacy of his room. _*Don't worry, I'll pop up when you least expect it._* Laughter came through the link, as well as a phantom hug and then it was gone. Zhane sighed, the smile fading. He truly was on his own now. Closing his eyes he settled himself down to sleep, but it was a long time coming.

@@@@

About a week later they had settled onto a jungle planet deep in the heart of unexplored territory. Zhane had spent the previous day over flying the entire planet to make sure it wasn't inhabited and there was no sign of any of Dark Spectre's forces. He'd been happy to pronounce it clear and they had settled their few ships down, and began to set up a camp. He had helped out and then after they had been there a few days, had gotten bored and set out to find a source of fresh water, as where they had set up, what they thought was fresh, pure water was actually too acidic for the Kerovan's to stomach. So, taking a testing kit and some supplies, Zhane had been travelling on his glider, looking around. He came across a small lake, about half a days travel from their camp. He stopped the glider and hoped down, landing lightly on his feet. He'd been travelling fairly leisurely so hadn't bothered morphing. He unslung the testing kit from his shoulder and moved towards the water. It wasn't an urgent task, but one that he had wanted to do, as for the moment, he felt slightly in the way around camp. There wasn't much need for a Power Ranger when everything was quiet. 

"Let's hope this one is okay, I'd hate to think that we're going to have to move again." He muttered. Naturally they had water with them, but the supplies were low, especially after that desert planet they had just left. Humming softly to himself an old Kerovian dancing tune that happened to be a favourite of his, he knelt down and began testing the water for purity. Singing softly to himself he waited while the machine did its work. He was tempted to try the water out, but the couple of refugees that already done so, were still pretty sick, and as much as he was a risk taker, being laid up with water poisoning wasn't his idea of a good time. The machine beeped and he was pleased to see it gave a clear reading. He bent down and cupped some water into his hands and gently sipped at it. He was amazed at the pureness and sweetness of the taste of the water. Grinning to himself, he moved over to his glider and got out one of the two containers he had brought with him to take some back for further testing. He quickly filled it and then placed it back on the glider. He didn't have to back for a little bit, so he opened a small compartment and got out some food. He sat down by the water, eating it, relaxing and just enjoying the peace and quiet. Frustratingly he found himself wishing Andros was here, because this was just what his friend needed. Some peace and quiet on an untouched planet, no monsters, no fighting. Just peace and quiet. Suddenly, he was aware of a presence and it could only be one person and he hid a smile as he spoke.

"One of these days Phantom, you'll manage to sneak up on me." Quiet laughter greeted his words as suddenly the Phantom Ranger shimmered into existence and sat down besides him.

"And one of these days your not going to sense me approach. You're the only one that can catch me sneaking up on them Zhane. Always have been." Zhane laughed and glanced over at his friend, grinning evilly as his friend continued. "It's good to see you up and about finally. The last couple of years have been too quiet without you around." Zhane nodded and smirked at Phantom.

"Nice to know my talents are appreciated by all. And it's good to see you as well. Did you keep an eye on Andros for me?" Phantom gave a tiny laugh.

"When I could. Lately I've been busy tracking Zordon." Phantom Ranger sighed and reached up and undid the clips of his helmet. It released with a hiss and the blond head emerged with a sigh of relief.

"Ah man, that feels good. Do you know how long it's been since I've taken that off?" Zhane grinned at his friend.

"Probably since the last time I saw you on Aquitar, just before you left for where ever and I went home just before the last attack on KO35." Billy Cranston grinned at his friend.

"Well, it took a little bit for me to get used to being a Ranger again. And then Zordon sent off back to Earth after I finished training with Dulcea." Zhane grinned even more.

"Hey, you volunteered to test these powers, relished it even as I recall." Zhane's smile faded slightly. "But then, to me, that was only a few months ago." He looked away; his eye's troubled. "So much has happened Billy. I don't know if I can cope sometimes." It was hard to admit that, and he hadn't even told Andros this. But Billy was different.

They had met about three years ago, just after Billy had arrived on Aquitar to be cured by the Eternal Falls. Zhane had been tracking a band of raiders from the KO35 system and had gotten slightly injured. Which basically translated as he was on his last legs when he just made it to Aquitar. Billy hadn't long arrived and had been in the medical centre as well. The two had gotten to talking, discovered a few things in common and at the end of a month had become good friends. Andros had stopped by a few times to check on Zhane, but the doctors weren't letting him go until he was 100%. While they were recovering, Billy continued work on a new set of Powers that he'd been working on, stealth abilities around a suit of armour. When he had presented the finished set to Zordon via a video link, Zordon had been immensely proud and impressed and he had suggested he take the suit and test it himself, then onto Dulcea so that the Power could be linked to it. He had taken the challenge with relish, not willing to risk anyone else getting injured. Zhane had stayed with him; curious to see how it went. It had been a huge success and Zhane had been pleased for Billy and thus the Phantom Ranger was born. The two of them had talked long and often until late at night the doctors had come in and basically told them to sleep. After four weeks they had parted ways, Billy to go to Phaedos to train with Dulcea and link with the great power again, Zhane to go home and help Andros defend KO35 against the increasing number of attacks by Dark Spectre's forces. As they parted Zhane, with just a feeling that occasionally he got of bad times ahead, had extracted a promise from Billy that if anything happened to him, he'd look in on Andros occasionally, make sure he was doing okay. Billy had agreed, knowing how much Andros meant to Zhane. One of the things that Andros told Zhane when he had awoken was getting a visit from Phantom at least once every few months while he was flying about the galaxy. Zhane had been pleased that his friend had kept his promise, and had hoped to run into him again soon.

"It must have been hard, waking after two years thinking no time has past, yet it has."

"It was." Zhane was quiet, and Billy could tell that getting him to open up would be harder than normal.

"Hey, you got any spare food in there? I'm starving. This suit is all well and good for keeping me alive, but a good meal goes along way." Zhane grinned slightly and tossed him a meal pack. "Thanks Zhane. You don't know how long it's been since I've had a chance to stop and eat." One of the features of the suit was that it kept its wearer alive and nourished, but it wasn't the tastiest of food. Billy tore open the food packet with glee.

"Any luck with the search?"

"No. Not since Herculron. Dam I was close then. But Divatox and her minions decided to use me for target practice. If I hadn't gotten a message to Andros when I did, the Delta MegaZord would have been in their hands and I'd be dead." Zhane looked at him, concerned.

"What happened?" Billy sighed as he finished off the meal.

"They got lucky, and hit me badly when I was slightly distracted. They damaged the suit and I just managed to keep it together long enough to guide Andros to the Delta MegaZord." Zhane snorted.

"Translation being, you were so badly hurt, you just kept conscious enough to let him know where it was and what to do. I know you Billy; you're as bad as I am when it comes to stuff like that. You know what, you are I are too much alike. Andros too really when you come to think of it. The only thing that'll stop Andros is death, and even then he'll defy the odds and come back to life. Or stick himself in hypersleep to heal." Zhane winced slightly at the bitterness of his last words.

"Ah, and thus there is the problem. Bit upset about the long sleep huh?"

"Among other things." Billy raised an eyebrow, his eyes curious.

"And the other things would be?" Zhane was silent a moment, wondering how much he could tell Billy. And then he realised, this was Billy. Who had managed to keep the entire universe guessing as to the Phantom Ranger's identity and still managed to be an effective Ranger. He wouldn't tell.

"Promise me you won't tell another soul? Especially Andros." Billy frowned and then nodded.

"Sure, promise I won't." Zhane gave a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm in love with Astronema." Well, he'd asked for it. Managing to keep down his shock to a manageable level, after all, even Adam had gone on an abortive date with Scorpina, Billy looked at him and managed to keep his voice neutral.

"And when did this happen?" Zhane just stared out at the pond, his eyes worried and confused. 

"Just recently. I saved her from being attacked by her own monster. We talked a little by a pond, sort of like this one, and it went from there. We were trying to have a date but Ecliptor interrupted that by sending a monster. I was late because I was helping beat the monster and now she doesn't want to see me any more. But I can't help but think of her constantly. I really do love her Billy. And it's frustrating as hell."

"I can imagine." Billy's voice was dry and wry. He glanced at Zhane. "Is that why your not with the other Rangers at the moment?"

"Part of it. I need to sort out my feelings for her. But I know my own heart Billy, that's the one thing I've always been sure off, I really do love her." Zhane gave a frustrated sigh and glanced at Billy, a tiny wry smile on his lips. "So, ready to beat me over the head yet for falling for the enemy?" Billy laughed and gently punched Zhane on the arm.

"No, silly idiot. Your only human Zhane, you can't help who you discover your soul mate to be. I'll say one thing for you though, you've got good taste, she's quite the looker." Zhane's eyes brightened.

"She's so sweet and innocent to. You should have seen her when she was sleeping off the effect of that monster knocking her out. And then she even thanked me for saving her. There is good in her, somewhere. I'll just have to hope I find a way to find it." Billy smiled at his friend and sighed, glancing around at pond. 

"I hope that you do Zhane, I truly do. This is a nice spot, I'll have to remember to come back when I need to charge my batteries or just some quiet time." Zhane glanced at him, concerned.

"Are you all right Billy?" Billy sighed.

"Just tired and a little frustrated is all. The Alliance is proving hard to track and keep an eye on, but you know I'll do my best."

"I know my friend." Billy glanced at Zhane.

"Now, besides falling in love with your sworn enemy, what else is going on?" Zhane snorted and leaned back against the tree. 

"Well, let's see. I woke up from hypersleep to discover there was suddenly four more power rangers than I remembered. Andros had turned into a hermit practically. My powers were fading and I almost got killed by letting myself get hit by lightening to restore them, falling in love with Astronema and then finding our people on that desert planet. Nope, nothing much happening there." Billy laughed at Zhane's dry delivery. 

"No matter what Zhane, you always manage to find the lighter side, somewhere." Zhane glanced at him.

"You want to tell me where please?" They both burst into laughter and grinned at each other fondly. Zhane sighed and looked back out over the water.

"I've missed this you know. Being able to take Andros to some quiet spot on KO35 and make him relax, forget about duty, our planet, Karone. Just for a little while. Let him relax and be that person he was so many years ago."

"You wish he was here, don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question and Zhane sighed.

"Yes. Silly isn't it? Here I am, having abandoned him for awhile so I can get my head on straight and the first quiet time I get to myself, I find myself wishing that he were here. Stupid huh." Billy shook his head, a mysterious smile on his face.

"No, not really. We all need our best friends. Sometimes we need them to be close; sometimes we need them to be far away. It doesn't matter. But the thing is that they are always with us, in our hearts. It'll work out Zhane. You'll spend some time with your people, who incidentally do need protecting so it's a good job you're here, and you'll get your head back on. And then when you have, you'll be ready to go back to Andros and the others. You'll see what I mean when you're ready."

"You think so?" Billy grinned wryly.

"I know so. Why do you think I'm still floating around the universe trying to find Zordon? I needed to get my head on straight over quite a lot of things as well. I'm ready to go home but duty this time comes first. So, here I am." Zhane really looked at his friend, noticing the slight bags under the eyes, the tiredness in his frame, the general air of frustration and annoyance.

"Billy, you've pushed yourself to far, haven't you?" Billy shrugged.

"It's nothing no one else would have done in my position."

"When was the last time you really slept?" Zhane's blue eyes bored into Billy's and Billy found himself having to look away.

"I don't know, months I think." Zhane snorted and sprang to his feet. He went over to his glider and got out a blanket. He came back over and gently threw it in Billy's face.

"Okay, I don't have to be back at camp for hours yet. You can get some sleep while I watch over you. I know how paranoid you've gotten, Andros has told me so, so I'll watch over you, you sleep. Then when I let you leave at least I'll know that you've had some rest." Billy looked up at Zhane and then sighed.

"And just who's going to make me stay put?" Zhane stood over him, hands on hips and eyebrow raised.

"Just remember who's one of the two most powerful rangers in the universe okay? I could kick your butt from here to Eltare and back again. So, get your butt down there and get some sleep." Zhane then tossed another food packet at him. "And eat, your looking too skinny." Billy laughed and gave in gracefully, opening the packet and eating, leaning back against the tree and using the blanket as a pillow. Zhane settled down next to him, watching him quietly. 

"Thank you Zhane." Billy's voice was soft and quiet. Zhane smiled over at his friend, noticing that Billy's eyes were slowly closing.

"It's okay Billy, thank you for listening."

"Things a little clearer now?"

"Yeah, I think they are. But I still need time, you don't think I'm being selfish do you?"

"No, I don't. Sometimes we just need to be apart from the ones we love, to realise how much we do love them, and need them. You've been through a lot Zhane. Give yourself some time." Billy's voice was soft and Zhane grinned slightly. Gently pushing his mind into Billy's, he pushed his friend into sleep. A tiny grin appeared on Billy's face and the thoughts formed themselves in Zhane's mind. *_I know what your trying to do… thanks._* Zhane just smiled as Billy finally drifted off and began to sleep. He watched his friend a moment and then leaned back against the tree. Things would work out, they always did somehow. But for the moment he was content to lean against the tree, watch the birds and clouds, and reflect on the path that led him here. 

All in all, it was good to have some piece and quiet occasionally.


End file.
